


Lolita 12

by Candic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Summary: #现代无魔法AU，养父继子设定。某一日，功成名就的金融师盖勒特在姑婆的极力要求下，拜访了她的邻居坎德拉，并在那里结识了对方的儿子，时年十五岁的阿不思。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	Lolita 12

阿不思将他那双不算很大但非常漂亮的蓝眼睛睁大了一点点，自有一种童真的懵懂在里面，好像他并不能够完全明白格林德沃那句话所隐藏的真正含义，只是在完成一项父亲所交代给自己的功课。

但他的手确实哆嗦地很厉害，白衬衫方才已经被格林德沃解开了两颗扣子，但那小小圆圆的纽扣却像是故意要和他作对一样，总是从指尖中溜走。阿不思有些不好意思地抬起头，仿佛搞砸了一件很重要的事情那样不知所，他轻轻咬着嘴唇，那眼神有求助的意味在里面。

“我来。”格林德沃适时地将男孩拽进怀里，先是给了他一个绵长旖旎的吻，就和在旅馆的那晚一样，湿漉漉的潮水般的吻。

剥去那件碍事的衬衫后，格林德沃抚上阿不思平坦的胸膛，那里没有过多的脂肪却同样可以令他沉醉。他很温柔地来回揉捏男孩的乳尖，偶尔也用两根手指夹住那颗柔嫩的粉粒，它们很快在自己的逗弄下挺起起来。最后他用到了口，当格林德沃将嘴张开探出舌头时，从口腔呼出来的热气给那具已经滑腻的身体又蒙上了一层薄汗。

阿不思浑身颤抖着，差点就要站不住，还好对方及时搂住了他腰，并把他细长的胳膊放在自己宽厚的肩膀上。

倒在主卧室的那张大床上时，阿不思身上几乎只剩下了内衣，他那一双很细瘦的脚踝被格林德沃握住，后者俯下头在男孩的膝盖上落下一个吻。接着男人的手掌开始向上探索，顺着腿部的线条游走到腰部，指甲沿着粉色的肚脐画了个圈，就像银行给人处理财产的工作人员总是会在文件的最后例行盖上一个章。

等到今晚过后，阿不思也会像那些财产一样，成为只属于他的私人用品。

想到这儿，格林德沃就觉得自己体内的欲望烧得更加强烈起来，他脱下了阿不思身上仅剩的那条白色内裤，粗粝的手不带犹豫地握住了男孩的性器。

“啊——”他听见阿不思从嗓子里挤出一声被压抑住的尖叫，轻而细，更像一只猫咪或者狐狸。上一次他们这样做的时候，尚有一层薄被用来遮羞，而这次除了格林德沃的身体投下来的阴影，阿不思赤裸的身上再无一物。

冰凉的空气和长着厚茧的指腹深深刺激着阿不思还没有成熟的身体和性器，他紧闭着眼睛，将头尽可能地后仰，而这只是给了格林德沃更多的可趁之机。在阿不思喘息着高潮的同时，他白皙纤长的脖颈上也烙上了很多个吻印。

趁着对方还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过神，格林德沃打开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出了一个小圆盒。

“不，呃……”感觉后穴沾上了一点凉丝丝的脂状物，阿不思有些慌神，接着他就感觉到男人的侵入，那声叫唤冲到嘴边，化成了“呜呜”的抽噎。

仅仅只是探进去一根手指，格林德沃就能感觉到男孩将自己咬的很紧。“放轻松，”他一边将手插入更深处，去按压那些青涩的粉嫩的褶皱，一边也不忘去亲吻他的小情人。“你会喜欢的。”

像他这样敏感鲜活的身体，生来就应该被别人压在身下玩弄，要只是去做个规规矩矩的男孩去和另一个女孩规规矩矩地做爱，那样也太暴殄天物了。

用以润滑和催情的药膏在手指的抽插下在阿不思的后穴中融化，慢慢渗进粘膜，疼痛和快感交替着涌向他，少不更事的身体哪里经得起这样的撩拨和刺激，很快他小声的抽泣就变成了更为淫荡的呻吟和喘息，汗水顺着额角不断流下来，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，上面颤抖着润湿、颤结的眼睫毛。

“爸爸……我……好难受……呜……”阿不思扭动着身体，抓住格林德沃另一只故意空闲下来的手就往身上按。他是很认真地把格林德沃当成自己的父亲，但在床上做爱时，这个称呼就不由得变了味。

“乖。”格林德沃抚摸着阿不思安慰他，同时又往后穴处塞入了一根手指。他已经找到了男孩身体里的那个敏感点，两个指腹一起用力按向那里。

阿不思哭得更厉害了，幸好这所公寓的隔音效果很不错，不然格林德沃可不敢保证明天会不会有接到投诉的警察过来敲他们家的门。

身体被挑弄到极点，男人的动作却开始慢下来，似乎还想把自己被后穴包容的手指抽出来，阿不思身上的肌肤滚烫得要烧起来，他无力挣扎着爬起身，很是着急莽撞地去扒开格林德沃身上的衣服和皮带。他晓得这个男人很喜欢玩欲擒故纵的把戏，但如果这一次格林德沃半路把自己丢在床上不去管的话，他一定会疯，绝对会疯。

“别玩了，快……快一点……”阿不思抬头看向格林德沃，湛蓝色的眼睛水光涟涟，细长睫毛上还沾着迷蒙的泪珠，让他看上去更为楚楚可怜。

男人瞬间将他压在身下，他结实强壮的身体让阿不思感觉到安全，于是他顺应着打开双腿，像一只绝望脆弱的猎物接受了狩猎者的侵入。

客厅里来不及关掉的顶灯散发出暖光，从虚掩着的房门外漫进来，昏黄的微光毛茸茸地爬上床脚，和灰色的床单齐齐抖动起来。

*  
第二天格林德沃从床上醒来时，身边的位置是空着的，他用手摸了摸那块阿不思躺过的地方，很凉，说明对方应该起来有一段时间了。

他从衣柜里翻出一条干净的内裤，套上比较居家休闲的长衣长裤，走出卧室寻找阿不思的踪影。

飘过的食物香气透露了阿不思所在的位置，格林德沃朝厨房走过去，下过雪的伦敦显得格外明亮，阿不思就背对着站在他面前，身上只穿了一件男人的旧衬衫，堪堪可以盖住大腿。

阿不思嘴里轻轻哼着一首歌，等待食物烹熟的过程中，他总喜欢踮起脚，那件衬衣因为这个动作而向上蹭了几英寸，露出男孩一点圆润的屁股，线条清晰，就如同两弯皎洁的月牙。

格林德沃不太忍心去破坏这美好的一幕，但同样觉得只有男孩一个人的画面有些过于单薄，他从沙发上拿起一块小毯子走进厨房，把它搭在了阿不思身上。

“你醒啦。”阿不思回头笑着看向格林德沃，虽然难免还是会有点羞怯。

“嗯。”格林德沃闭上眼感受着男孩身上的气息，嘴唇在对方耳垂和脖子间游走，“痒。”阿不思笑嘻嘻地躲避着，接着他就被男人牢牢箍在怀里，不得不老实地站在原地被格林德沃一遍又一遍亲吻着。

被开发过一次的身体甚至变得比之前还要敏感，阿不思身上很快起了一层红潮，被含住吮吸的耳垂红得几乎要滴下血。他转身回抱住格林德沃，手指不老实地拉扯着后者睡裤上的松紧。

“汤要糊了。”格林德沃突然松开了手，适时提醒了一句，阿不思看见对方脸上那种颇具玩味的眼神，不由得恼羞成怒，便狠狠咬了他一口。

“嘶——”

“下次要是饿了，就打个电话让餐馆送饭过来，别再自己做了。”格林德沃喝了勺阿不思熬的汤，就着三明治阅读今早送到的报纸。

“是觉得不好吃吗？”阿不思问道，有些沮丧地耷拉下肩，他有时挺想证明自己作为一个家人的重要性的，这点上和他的母亲有点像。

现在再想起那个叫坎德拉的女人，格林德沃只觉得那只是存在于脑子的短暂印象，而能让她被回忆的媒介，都是面前这个叫作“阿不思·格林德沃”的十五岁男孩。

“不，我很喜欢。”格林德沃摸了摸男孩的红发，“但你还是离厨房远一点比较好，你总是很擅长把自己弄伤。”

他的嬉弄引起了阿不思强烈的不满，“说的好像我身上的伤就没有你的份一样。”阿不思用力推了推格林德沃，做到他大腿上，“看，看这里！”他把脚蹬上男人的腿，给他看见膝盖上的那些淤青。“还有这里。”男孩说着把那件不合身的衬衫扒下来一点，露出肩胛上面红红的指印。

“那可真是抱歉。”格林德沃放下手里的报纸，把阿不思放在自己座位上，转身走进卧室。

“你去哪？”只是得到这么一句敷衍的阿不思当然很不乐意，他跟着男人进到房间里，脚步还有点踉跄。

“去公司，还有点工作没处理完。”格林德沃此时已经穿好了平日工作时的西服，现在正在套上长袜。

“可今天是圣诞节，你们不该放假吗？”阿不思跪坐在地毯上，双手摇晃着男人的膝盖，脸颊贴着手背，侧抬着头可爱地翘起嘴巴朝他撒娇。

“放假是给那些拿工资的福利，可不是给发工资的人。”格林德沃轻轻吻了吻阿不思的额头，小心翼翼地抱起他，把男孩抱回了他自己的那间小卧室。

“而且为了不让你再次受伤，我们有必要保持一点距离。”他把阿不思放在那张单人小床上，给他盖好被子。“好好休息，圣诞快乐。”

*  
清冷的雪光透过窗帘，本是一种极淡的青色，却在照进公寓时被昏黄的灯光过滤成了一样的暖色，那种青里面加了一点明媚的亮色，便也不再那么凄惘，像是油画上蒙着的一层朦胧轻纱，被底下的油彩晕染出些微的温暖。屋子里暖气充足，又铺了法兰绒地毯，即使赤足踏在地上，亦不觉得冷。

客厅里时不时传来手指敲击键盘的声音，阿不思知道那是格林德沃在工作。男孩倚着房门看了会对方被灯光透射在墙上的剪影，仿佛一只匍匐在沙发里的狮子。他慢慢迈出脚，像一只行走在房顶上的猫，悄无声息地踩着月色朝目的地走去。

还是在即将到达的时候被发现了，“怎么还不睡？”格林德沃抬头看了阿不思一眼，又把注意力转移回了电脑上。

“睡不着，”阿不思靠在格林德沃的大腿外侧坐下来，“你可以陪陪我吗？”他拉住男人按在键盘上的胳膊，轻轻晃动着。“就一会，不会耽误你工作的。”

手指轻挠着手臂上的汗毛，他的眼瞳在朦胧的雪光和灯光下如同两颗光辉流转的蓝宝石，那里面隐藏的意味已经很明显。

但还是不够，他要的不是这样的暗示。

“你可以坐在沙发上看会书，等困了再回房间睡觉。”格林德沃意欲起身，“我去给你倒杯牛奶。”

“我不喝牛奶！也不看书！”阿不思突然把格林德沃扑回沙发，跨坐到他腿上，“你不能总这么冷落我！”仿佛受了极大的委屈，他眼睛里隐隐有泪光，声音也沙沙的。

这几天格林德沃没有再和他做爱也就罢了，甚至都不让阿不思和自己亲近，连阿不思每晚偷偷溜他的房间，都会被对方态度坚决地一次次抱回去。

这男人总是能一次又一次地将自己逼疯。

“别再赶我走嘛。”阿不思把头埋进格林德沃的臂弯，像躺在摇篮里的婴儿那样摆动着身体。小小的手探进男人的裤子里。

“可我会让你受伤。”明明呼吸开始紊乱，他还是很理智地保持着清醒。

“不，不是。”阿不思急急否认道：“你知道我不是那个意思的。”

手里的性器好像又坚挺了一点，“你很想要？”格林德沃终于被勾起了欲望。

男孩低头想了一会，其实根本是不用想的，这几秒钟的犹豫只是为了让他看起来矜持一点，他咬着嘴唇轻轻点了点头。

格林德沃向后靠去，这个坐姿能让他更放松也更舒服，“如果你实在想要的话，”他熟练地脱下阿不思身上的衣物，好整以暇地说：“为什么不自食其力呢？”

他很满意地看见阿不思脸上出现了那种快乐和痛苦交织在一起的神情，又过了一会，阿不思仿佛下定了决心，他还是咬着唇，格林德沃很喜欢他这样，因为他做这个动作的时候实在是美极了，美当中还带着一点天真的蒙。

阿不思握住了格林德沃发烫的性器，有些胆怯地小心做下去，只有一次性爱经历的他完全不懂得要做提前润滑的重要性，很快就痛的滴下汗来。

他哭哼着一点点挪动着屁股，直到性器顶段泌出的前液充斥进甬道，才渐渐让抽送变得不再那么艰难。

食髓知味的男孩很快就找到了平衡点，他开始让埋在体内的性器顺着敏感点反复研磨，肩膀和腰部因为持续地刺激而轻微颤抖，口中不断有急促的喘息和呻吟溢出。

“很舒服吗？”格林德沃托起阿不思的腰，让他不再只是一个人努力，也开始向上顶送起来，喘息没多久就变成了啜泣，被快感吞没的男孩茫然地张着嘴巴，手指不自觉地在格林德沃的胸口抓挠着。

高潮中的阿不思用力点着头，“我好喜欢你……不……”但他马上又摇摇头，觉得这句话还没有准确表达他的意思。

“我好爱你。”

他的脸庞在欲火中燃烧，在雪光下冷却，从孩童过渡到少年，难以形容。


End file.
